inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (Chapter 25)
Dun dun duuuuunnnnn!! I'm sorry Mazenta-chan~ I just really, really don't like your character. Even though I created you myself! Prepare for violence and language, guys...it's time for Mazenta's punishment! IF YOU DISLIKE VIOLENCE AND BLOOD YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOME TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER. THINGS MAY GET VERY SLIGHTLY CONFUSING IN LATER CHAPTERS THOUGH ---- "N-no..! Misaki--''WAIT''!" Misaki giggled, and seized and clump of Mazenta's hair and yanked violently. Mazenta yelped in pain. "You broke the rules, Mazzy-chan~ You have to face the consiquences now, like everyone!" Misaki smirked, her childish sing-song voice not faltering one bit. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, please let me go!!" Mazenta screamed, flailing madly and clutching at the floor desperately "Ohhh~? But that'd be no fun~ Besides, you've gotten away with breaking the Rules so many times before..." Misaki laughed, yanking Mazenta's hair again and forcing her to her feet. She dragged the taller girl through a large, rosewood door into the second room. In this room, a large, wooden cross stood, with black leather straps on the ankles, neck and wrists. "N-no...!!" "Sorry, Mazzy-chan, but this is necesarry" Misaki smirked, attaching Mazenta to the cross and yanking the straps unnecesarrily tight. "Ouch!" "Oooh, I'm sorry~ Did I hurt you~?" Misaki asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She yanked the straps even tighter, resulting in a chocked scream from Mazenta. "Sto...p....!" Mazenta croaked, trying to keep her eyes open. The strap around her throat was too tight to allow her to close her mouth or swallow, so a thin line of saliva was dripping down the side of her mouth to her chin. "Awww, but Mazzy-chan..." Misaki sighed, carressing Mazenta's cheek with her sharp, black fingernails "That'd be no fun at all..." Misaki's eyes showed a hint of sympathy for a split second, but then it was gone - replaced with a sadistic sparkle. "Well~ Let's get this party started, hm, Mazzy-chan~?" she giggled, skipping over to a large wooden case in the corner. She ran her finger along the gold rims, before pulling it open. "Oh, wow!" Misaki smiled, her childish tone brightening "What a selection!...What should I start with...?" Mazenta whimpered pathetically as she caught a glimse of highly-polished, shimmering silver torture devices. Misaki looked like she was enjoying this more than she should have been. "Ooh, I like...this" Misaki giggled, pulling out a long, silver sword. A sapphire jemstone shon in the black handle, matching Misaki's bright eyes. She walked calmly back over to Mazenta, dragging the sword along behind her, the blade creating sparks on the metal floor. "N-no...!" Mazenta screamed, her eyes widening in terror as Misaki raised the sword behind her head. "N...-NOOOO!!" Splat Crimson blood dripped from the wooden cross and the wall, glinting in the moonlight. Misaki chuckled darkly, her black bangs slipping down to cover her eyes. Mazenta's figure slumped on the cross, her head hanging down and her thoat being slit by the strap. The disturbing sound of dripping echoed quietly through the old, dusty room. "Oh, Mazenta..." Misaki smirked "Don't seem so relieved...I'm not finished with you yet" Misaki pulled out a thin, solid-gold magic wand, with a butterfly and floral decoration carved on it. 'Z A'' ''K U'' ''R O'' ''H A'' ''N A' was carved neatly on the side, in posh lettering. Misaki smirked, her sharp, vampire-like teeth showing. "Akua-chin gave me this because I was a good girl..." Misaki told Mazenta's unmoving body "Akua-chin trusts me, and she's very nice to me too...so in return - I'll obey her commands to the letter!" Misaki's eyes were still covered by her bangs, but it was obvious she wasn't the same as she was five minutes ago. She swirled the wand in the air, sky-blue butterflies fluttering from the tip. Mazenta's eyes cracked open, and she began spluttering and coughing deperately. "Aww, how pitiful..." chuckled Misaki, caressing Mazenta's cheek "Poor little Mazzy-chan, pathetic little Mazzy-chan, she though that she was oh so neat but ended up at Misa-chan's feet~" Mazenta glowered menacingly at Misaki for her taunting rhyme, but the shorter girl merely laughed. She skipped back over to the cupboard she had got the sword from, and pulled out a bag of knives. Placing them gently on a table near Mazenta's waist, Misaki began to search for some other suitable tools. ? She giggled as she found what she had been looking for - a shiny, silver hatchet. ? "Ooh~" she said, tapping her finger lightly on the blades of each and every one of the lethal objects "I'm spoiled for choice~!" "You little shit..." Mazenta scowled darkly "You think you're such an amazing witch, when you're really just a spoiled child..Akua only likes you because you obey her with no ? questions, she doesn't like you, nor does she kind you interesting or useful. ? You are as useless to her as the rest of us - you are just a pawn in this disgusting game of her's. ? You are not, and never will be, a Skylight. ? You are going for the same goal we all were, before we realized it was pointless. You--" "No." Misaki interrupted. ? She lowered her head, so her bangs covered her entire face. ? She was tremling, too. "That's not true. ? Misaki-sama treats me differently.." she said quietly "She loves me, she said I was special...she said when this was all over I could live with her and Lau-sama like a family...She promised...she'd never break her promises..." "Hmph, I thought you'd at least be smart enough to figure out when Akua's lying" Mazenta said "No...no, no, NO! She wasn't lying! You don't know anything -- shut up!" "I'm not lying. ? You are merely a doll -- a worthless puppet" Misaki suddenly screamed in rage, cutting Mazenta off. ? She raised the hatchet above her head, still screaming. "M-Misaki..?!" Misaki brought the hatchet down? hard,? ''slicing Mazenta's face and ripping her uniform. ? Blood exploded into the air, and Mazenta's mangled body collapsed, though her limbs were still attatched to the cross. Misaki fell to her kness, panting and clutching her head. ? She was trembling violently and whimpering. "Misaki?"? Misaki looked up to see Akua stood at the door "Are you alright?" "M-my head hurts..." whimpered Misaki "I f-feel dizzy...m-make it stop!" "Shh..." Akua soothed, kneeling down next to Misaki and hugging her tightly "It's alright, you'll feel better soon" Misaki began to cry, clutching desperately at Akua's dress. ? She smiled sympathetically at the younger girl, and took her up in her arms. ? Rocking Misaki gently as if she was a baby, Akua left to go back to headquarters. "Don't worry, Misaki-chan..." whispered Akua "This'll all be over soon..." 'To Be Continued... '''Boo. ? Flipping. ? Ya. ? It. ? Is. ? Finished. Why the hell did this take so long?!?! TT^TT I read through this when I finished, and...it makes NO SENSE AT ALL! Sorry guys, I failed TT^TT Hopefully the next chapter'll be a bit better. ? I think I might write a comedy one-shot next - I write way too much angst and drama. It would be good if you died right now... (talk) 22:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series